


Fractured Pieces [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Care giving, Dean and Sam try hard to help Cas, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic bed sharing, Post S11e02, Pre-Relationship, Showers, Soup, Team Free Will, Written before S11e03 aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after 11x02 and before 11x03 airdate. Dean and Sam try to help Castiel before the angel can be shattered irreparably. How did it take them so long to get on the same page again? [podfic length 14 mins]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Pieces [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fractured Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043598) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 



**Text** : [Fractured Pieces](archiveofourown.org/works/5043598)

 **Author/Reader** : [Tenoko1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1)

 **Rating** : G

 **Pairing** : Pre-Dean/Cas

 **Summary** : Written after 11x02 and before 11x03 airdate. Dean and Sam try to help Castiel before the angel can be shattered irreparably. How did it take them so long to get on the same page again? [podfic length 14 mins]

 **Files** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gwv1f3234xvu74z/SPN_Fractured_Pieces_mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ib49cqbmv83b8vu/SPN_Fractured_Pieces_m4b.zip)


End file.
